warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mess of Loyalty
The Mess Of Loyalty '' "What type of mess have I become?"'' SWEARING AND ADULT REFERENCES ARE INCLUDED Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom. Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. -Medicine Cats- Leafpool-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, chest, and muzzle. Alderheart-dark ginger tom with amber eyes, and a.white tail tip. Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with sightless, jaybird blue eyes. -Warriors- Brackenfur-gold-brown tabby tom. Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom. Bluestripe - lean stormy grey she-cat with grey/blue eyes I'll add more later. Chapter One Bluestripe made her way carefully ''through the thickening undergrowth of ThunderClan territory, her gaze fixiated on the tiny, moving flurry of brown fur at least one fox-length in front of her. The little mouse lifted it's head from searching for food to scan it's surroundings and Bluestripe hastily skittered further into the shadows, making little to no sound. Her stormy grey pelt may have stood out more than she had wished, but the undergrowth worked well enough to conceal her presence, the low hanging oak tree fronds providing easy coverage. Deeming it safe to resume it's search, the mouse hopped down back on to all fours and squeaked loudly. A quiet hiss on Bluestripe's left distracted her enough that she tripped and her paw crackled a tiny twig she hadn't noticed previously. Swearing colourfully, the mouse squealed and sprinted off, only to fall prey to another cat. The tortoiseshell feline landed a swift killing nip to the mouse's neck, killing the mammal immediately. Rising to her paws, Bluestripe slithered over to the cat, a scowl the pridomanent feature on her face. "Oh, relax Bluestripe!" The cat groaned, a small grin replacing the absolute concentration that had been on their face beforehand. A second cat emerged from the folliage behind the tortoiseshell, undoubtly the owner of the hiss that had lead to Bluestripe's unsuccessful catch. "It's just a mouse. I'm sure there's some more impressive catches out there to take," the newcomer meowed through a smirk, an amused gleam dancing in their eyes, their black coat gleaming in the golden sunlight. Bluestripe managed a sarcastic eye roll, before responding coldly, "Oh, I'm completely sure there are, Larksong. But I'm also fully certain that you know why I may be a tiny bit... what's the word? Irritated." The tortoiseshell laughed around the mouse dangling from their jaws and responded for the black tom, "Larksong is growing less and less intelligent as the sunrises go by." Another eye roll was all Bluestripe offered in response, before swinning around and swishing her tail. "Aww BLuEsTriPe!" The tortoiseshell complained and Bluestripe groaned loudly. "Don't be such an asshole." The fake-sweet she-cat slid up to her side, still mumbling around the mouse. Larksong lagged behind, chuckling quietly. Oh what fun these two ametuers were. "I'm going back to camp... I've lost hunting motivation," Bluestripe told them simply, beginning the hasty walk back. The two younger cats followed, their bickering a constant echo in the background as the scenery blurred past. "Shut up Leafshade! I'm the reason that you caught that mouse." "Self-centred much, ''Larky." "I told you not to call me that!" It continued on like that until they reached camp and Bluestripe hurried ran through the thorn barrier, nodding quickly to Cloudtail, who stood guard. He shot her a friendly smile back. Leafshade shoved past her and shot to the front, pushing Bluestripe into the thorn tunnel. Supressing a loud sigh, she followed the proud tortoiseshell she-cat, ignoring the greetings she recieved. Hurrying over towards the outskirts of the camp, close to the medicine cat den, she closed her eyes and inhaled steadily. She couldn't let her anger show in front of her Clanmates, otherwise she'd be scorned. Holding herself together was what had helped towards her higher status among ThunderClan's warriors. "Hey, Bluestripe!" Someone called from the other side of camp and the stormy grey she-cat spun on her hind quarters, hissing in irritation. Why were so many cats trying to socialise with her today? Everyone knew she didn't enjoy talking much. Glancing around the sandy hollow briefly, she noticed that Alderheart had been calling to her from the apprentices den. She couldn't read his expression, so she slunk over, trying to remain unnoticed as the morning's patrols slipped back into camp, ladden with fresh-kill. Surprisingly, Bluestripe didn't have much of an appetite after the events of the morning. "Yes, Alderheart?" She growled coldly when she reached the tom, who glanced at her with a worried look. He didn't ask her any questions though, he just sat down and curled his tail neatly around his paws. Bluestripe couldn't help but admire the young medicine cat, simply for his patience and good will. It was widely known that Alderheart was one of the only cats in the Clan she considered a close friend. She didn't let that show as she copied him, tilting her head slightly, asking him to respond. Shaking his pelt out, Alderheart winced before starting. "Jayfeather is still recovering from the bellyache," he explained, cutting off Bluestripe's hurried why are you telling me this? "And he wants me to go with a warrior or two to collect more watermint... I think you know where this is going." She shot the tom a look that plainly said that she did, but she asked anyway. "Do you intend for me to bring one of the apprentices?" Alderheart nodded. A small, almost unnoticable movement, if not for Bluestripe's keen eyes. She stifled an annoyed groan and flicked her long tail at the entrance. "I also assume that you wish for me to choose from them?" Another tiny nod as he shifted uncomfortably in his position. It was very clear that Alderheart knew she'd snap somewhere between now and when they returned. Hopefully she would hold it back until she could shout at someone without reprecussions. "It's chaos in there," the tom warned and Bluestripe snorted. "Is it oot always chaotic?" Sliding into the apprentices den, the racket that reached her eyes drew a small wince from her voice box, and an angry lash of her tail. The small woven den was shaking and the nests were everywhere - the cats were too. They had a bunch of mossballs at their paws and were tossing them at each other in attempts to hit the cat directly across from them. "Apprentices!" She hissed abruptly, halting the laughter and excited growls echoing around the den. Small faces turned to face her and a small number of the mob whimpered when they realised who had snapped at them all. "H-hi Bluestripe," one of the bolder she-cats, Lakepaw, greeted quietly, dipping her head respectfully. Bluestripe flicked her tail dismissively, before nodding sharply to the small she-cat. "I need an apprentice who's willing to come collect herbs with me. Alderheart wants a warrior and an apprentice to protect him." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "So who wants to come." A young tom named Sparrowpaw shrugged, his amber eyes glowing. Bluestripe tilted her head at him and he looked away hurriedly. The other apprentices scattered, other than him, so Bluestripe said to him harshly, "come on. You're coming with us." _____________ To be Continued.